pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
In the Pokémon DX world aura is the one of the four vital energy's produced by all living bodies for survival. Aura is a energy that is natrually givin off by the cells of the body which creates a field of subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object and a vital energy produced by all living bodies for survival. The loss of one's aura is losing one of the energy's that help's keep the body alive, resulting in death. Aura is expelled from all parts of the body without the individual's awareness, but a person can learn to sense and control this energy . These being's are known as Aura Guardian's. One can learn this process gradually, learning to control this their aura through meditation and once this is learned will be able to see their aura as a shroud surrounding the body. Some people are able to discover and learn to manipulate their aura on their own, without any teaching or guidence from another aura guardian user. Aura Color's Newly trained aura user's can't see aura's, but they come in a verity of 17 color's. The color of the aura user's aura depends on the personality of the user and can even sometime change or evolved depending on their level of experiance or emotional state. Emotional Effects on Aura Although the production of aura is natrual and constant by all living beings. Aura carries with it the desired and emotions of the one who deploys it, which is what allows for aura guardians to have incredible veratilty to those who develop their skill at using it. Aura is also heavily influenced by mental condition and state. A basic application of this phenomenon is that one can channel their aggression or hatred into their aura and deploy it towards another person. This is known as Lra-ryoku (Aura Force), and is considered a show of force, or even an attack in itself, and it can indeed paralyze opponents, and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. Strengthening Aura Aura responds to the goals and strengths of the desire of its user. As a result, a user can make a commitment that results in an increase in their abilities. If a user, for example, damages their own body in such a way that an individual skill seems more imposing when used, their aura will become correspondingly more powerful. It is also possible to increase the strength of an individual skill by imposing limits on it. Sensing Aura When one has developed use of their aura, they become sensitive to the presence of other beings by their deployment of aura. Since every living being creates aura , it is a useful skill for those tracking or hunting(both animate and inanimate things). It is also useful in combat, because one can judge the location and relative strength of opponents by the output of their aura. To counter this, techniques that minimize aura output like Zetsu are used. AGG (Aura Guardian Gene) Aura is like any other skill, in that there are those who will learn it faster than others. Timothy think's that those who are able to learn aura at such a easy pace have the Aura Guardian Gene or AGG for short, but this unclear. There are also individuals that can use facilities of aura without having any formal training. This can be anything from being able to use the basic technique of aura without even realizing it, or unconsciously developing a unique aura ability that can be used without the user really understanding how or why they are able to do so. Aura Technique's Basic Level Technique's These are the most fundamental training technique's of aura. Everthing elas including a aura guardian's specilized skill, is based on the basic manipulations of ones aura flow. These are the first techniques that are taught to any student of aura. Often, for an experienced person able to use aure, these basic techniques are second-nature. For example, a beginner must learn to use Kon'nan, and concentrate to maintain it; whereas someone with experience will practically be able to use it as a minor reflex. FMkasu For a person to start their training to use aura they must learn to FMkasu (Focus) their mind. Focusing is use to clear their mind of any fells or wants this was the aura user can munipulate their aura better. Kon'nan Kon'nan (Harden) allows the user to harden the aura into sphere's and barrier's among other things. This require's alot of concentration and if their concentration is broken the aura will dissipate. Aura Sphere The user form's a small ball of condensed aura and throw's it at the opponent causing considerable amount of damage to the opponent's. Aura Barrier The user is able to surrounded themselve's in a sphere of energy able to protect them from minor attacks. Advanced Level Technique's These level of training technique's been shown to be known by many rookie aura user's shown. It has been said that it has taken most almost five year's to completely master these technique's. Aura Blast The user fire's a powerful beam of aura at the opponent capable distroying an entire building. Expert Level Technique's These level of training technique's are highier leveled move's that only the most experianced and the best of the best aura user's can learn. Master Level Technique's These training tecnique's have only been shown by the the aura guardian's who have completely mastered their aura power's. They are not widely known and it is near to impposible to be learned without complete mastery of one's ability's. Dengo o ireru After year's of training a aura user can learn to draw more energy from their cell's to increase their ability's. This technique is known as Dengo o ireru (Power Up) and so far only Timothy has been seen using this ablitiy. There is a downside to this move however, because drawing more energy from the cell's will usally result in complete exhaustion or death. In return the user has increased is granted increased strenght, durabilty and other thing's. Category:Vital Energy